


Clint's Proposal

by KeiranNight



Series: Avengers Alliance one shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is shirtless, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Natasha is in her underwear, Why?, because they can be, clint is a bozo, it makes Nat laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiranNight/pseuds/KeiranNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint asks Natasha to marry him.</p><p>(Summary is short, sweet and to the point ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint's Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY! I know this is late, and I promised to post it like a fortnight ago, but hopefully none of you are to mad at me.

Natasha sighed as she walked out of the elevator to her and Clint's floor. She ran her hands through her hair, feeling tangles and knots. Grunting in frustration, she paused when she walked into the bedroom and stared at the bathroom door, contemplating a shower. Shrugging, she pulled off her uniform and tossed it to the floor. She fell ungracefully on top of the bed and turned over onto her stomach to hug a pillow to her chest.

All day her team kept shooting her anxious looks when they thought she wasn't looking, even Clint. She tried asking James if something was up, but he just gave her a blank face and shrugged. Asshole. He knew what was going on, he just was to chicken shit to tell her. Maybe tomorrow she'll headlock him until he spills. She giggled slightly at the thought.

She was about to turn over to stand up when she felt the muscles in her back stretch uncomfortably to the point of pain. She let out a loud wine and fell back against the bed. Fucking Loki. He was the one who tossed her into the wall. She sat there grumbling about how it was stupid for everyone to allow Thor to let him live in the tower with him when she heard footfalls approaching the bedroom. She smiled and stretched her body out more, so that her hips were slightly pushed out and waited.

* * *

Clint bounced up and down as he waited for the elevator to get to his floor. He had to go to Steve and James' floor to get the ring he bought, so Nat was up there before him. Hopefully she was in the shower. He needed to get his shit together to be able to ask her without giving anything away beforehand. Who was he kidding? He was nervous as fuck.

God damn stupid stomach queasiness, he thought with a dramatic head roll, feeling his neck pop.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal the hallway. He trudged forward, debating whether to prolong this by going to the kitchen, just to get his barrings, when he heard a pained sound come from the bedroom. He paused for a moment and then slightly jogged to the bedroom. The sight that greeted him made all the blood in his body run south. Natasha was laying face down on the bed in her black lace bra and thong. Her ass was practically pointing out at him, just begging him to touch.

Without trying to announce his presence, he slowly made his way towards his, hopefully, soon to be fiancé. He tiptoed to the bed and reached out a hand, but, before he could touch her, he heard an amused chuckle.

"You haven't been able to sneak up on me in years. What makes you think you can do it now?"

He glanced up to see Natasha giving him an amused smirk. He smiled back at her as he laid his hand on her upper thigh. 

"Couldn't hurt to try." He murmured.

She turned her body around, that she was on her back, and tugged at the bottom of his shirt. He got the message and yanked it off, tossing it to the side to join Natasha's on the floor. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Clint's neck, pulling him flush against her body and whispered in his ear. "Try harder."

He hummed and kissed her shoulder. "I'll definitely give you something that's harder." 

Natasha froze for a moment before she broke out in hysterics. "You're such a bozo!" She grabbed her side as the pain increased along with her laughter.

Clint smiled down at her. He loved it when she opened up like this. Usually she wore a facade wherever she was and refused to let her guard dawn, but when she was alone with someone she trusted completely, like Clint, she had no problem showing her true colors.

"I love you," her told her when she was able to breath again.

"I love you." She kissed his cheek and then buried her face in his neck.

"Nat?" 

It's now or never Barton, he thought.

She pulled back, again, and looked into his eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked him, seeing the nervousness in his eyes.

He did not answer her few a few minutes. He just stared down at her beautiful face, taking everything in. Her eyes. Her lips. The very faint trace of freckles on her cheeks from being out in the sun. Her beautiful curly red hair. She really was the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on. Which is why he was planning on keeping her with him the rest of their lives.

"Will you marry me?"

Her face went blank. "What?"

He tried to stay calm as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small red velvet box. Sliding up so that he was on his knees over her, and opened the box to present her with the ring. "Natalia Alianovna Romanova, will you marry me?"

A slow grin spread across her face and she tackled him back down to the bed. She landed on top of him and pressed her lips to his in a very passionate kiss. 

She pulled back and yelled, "Yes!"

"I knew were gonna say yes." He stated as he rolled them over, so that he was back on top of her.

"Yeah, okay. That's why you looked so nervous and why everyone was giving me looks all day."

"That's how I roll."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh my god, I'm definitely engaged to a bozo."

He smiled fondly down at her. "A bozo that you love."

"Yeah, I do."

**Author's Note:**

> asktheavengersalliance.tumblr.com


End file.
